Best Blogged/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tasha: Huh? Huh? Let us see. (Tasha gasps) Lilith: No, way. (Michelle walks in and everyone gasps) Michelle: Shesh, I was only a little late. Tasha: There she is. Lilith: Congratulations. Michelle: Um, thanks? What are you... Tasha: So, what are you wearing tomorrow? Lilith: The school send someone to photograph you yet? Piny Student 1: Can you sign my note pad? Michelle: Am I in the twilight zone? Piny Student 2: Will you sign my rock hard abbs? Michelle: Uh,no. Tasha: What if you wore that charcoal skirt with those silver gladiators and... Michelle: Crazy. Tasha: You're so right. A pencil skirt and sandals. What am I thinking? Michelle: Are you 2 going to tell me whats going on or not? Tasha: (gasps) Miche, have you really not heard? Michelle: Huh, what's the big deal? Tasha: Its the biggest deal? Lilith: Their doing a report on the best-dressed student in the cafeteria tomorrow at lunch. Tasha: We need to find you an outfit, quick. Michelle: Can you 2 chill out you're scaring me. Tasha: Sorry Miche, but Julia is the only one who ever wins best dressed. She must be livid. Michelle: Maybe she hasn't heard yet. (Julia growls) Michelle: Looks like she's heard. Lilith: Don't worry about her we have more important things to worry about. Like finding a place that sells plad shoes. Piny Student 1: Where color do you get your nail polish? Piny Student 3: Where do you take your shoes? Piny Student 4: What do you think of headbands? Piny Student 2: I have a 24-pack. Michelle: Go. Piny Student 4: Lets go. (Students leave) (Beautiful People approach Michelle) Dory: Hey I like your dress. Julia: What do you mean you like her dress? You can either change your opinion or you can change your friends. (Indie Girls laugh) Michelle: Could you imagine being Scotty the platypus? Tasha: What's up with the platypus anyway? Michelle: I can't imagine anything worse than having to wear that. (Indie Girls walk off) Julia: nothing worse huh, we'll see about that. (Michelle is in the shower) (Julia giggles gets into Michelle's locker and steals her clothes) Michelle: (goes yo her locker and sees her clothes are gone) Ahh (Michelle panics and looks around the room and sees the platypus costume) You've got to be kidding me. (Julia standing outside the door) Julia: (recording) And now boys and girls Piny's best dressed student modeling a dirty (Michelle comes out) Wow, this must be my lucky day. (laughs) (Michelle runs off) (Michelle stealthily goes through the hallways of to avoid being caught and makes her way outside) (Will and Sam come outside) Will: Thats weird. What's Scotty's costume doing in the trash. Sam: Hmm, that is weird. Will: Yeah, I thought we'd be stuck with that lane mascot forever. Michelle: Hmm, lemon-lime. (Michelle sees someone coming and tries to hide) (Michelle outside the window ends up tripping) (Birds start pecking Michelle) (Michelle is spotted by a dog and the dog starts to chase her) Michelle: Ahh. (Sees Will and hides in the pond) Rita: (talking to Dory while walking past Michelle) And Julia stole her clothes and she had to sit... (Michelle rund off in a pile of leaves) Mr. Fairchild: Kids these days. Tasha: (screams) Michelle: I can't believe she would do this to me. Tasha: I can (Julia knocks on the door) Geash Im coming.(answers door) Oh, what do you want? Julia: I know she's in here. Tasha: Who? Julia: Michelle. Or shall I say platty shell. I got her ehole little journey on video and think it will be perfect footage for the Best Dressed segment tommorow. Why not showcase her cutest outfit to date. Michelle: This is bad, uh. Tasha ''': Hm, hm, I've got an idea. '''Tasha: It's locked. Michelle ''': Now what? '''Lilith: Tasha pass me you're lipstick. Michelle I'll need that broach you're wearing. (Gives Lilith the lipstick and broach) Lilith: Got it. Michelle: How did she do that? (Goes into Julia's room) Tasha: At least she's number in something. Lilith: I've got video lets get out of here. Michelle ''': Wait, there's one last thing we need to do. '''Julia: Are you ready for the show? I think it's going to be big. Michelle: Of course I've never been more ready. Um, okay we need to talk about your anger management issues. Julia: Oh, freak. Michelle: I'm the freak? Madame Forbes: And now students please turn you're attention toward the screen for a grafic report on this year's best-dressed student. (A vidio of Julia sleeping shows up and everyone starts laughing) Julia: Will, what is this? Will: I don't know this is the video you gave me. Madame Forbes: Miss Fairchild, Miss Cooper follow me please. Michelle: Did we take it to far? Madame Forbes: Hmm. Madame Forbes: Stealing a student's clothes is a very serious offence Miss Cooper. Julia: Yes,madame. Madame Forbes: And making fun of a student's beauty routine in front of the whole school is unacceptable Miss Fairchild. Michelle': Yes, madame. Madame Forbes: Now I could give you girls detention but I was to make sure you learn from this. Meet me on the volleyball court bright and early tomorrow morning and we'll work out an appropriate punishment. Madame Forbes: Let hope you girls learned a lesson. I won't tolerate any kind of bullying at my school. Cheer up you 2 we have a match to win. Michelle and Julia: P-I-N-Y who's the best we are. P-I-N-Y who's the best we are. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes